


Chocolate

by EzzyAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin got her hands on a very exquisite chocolate bar and she won't share with Nami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

"Hey, is that chocolate?"

"Mhm, very expensive and high quality chocolate."

Nami smirked slightly.

"Ooh, gimme a piece."

Robin put down her book and slowly started unwrapping the bar.

"I don't think so."

"What, why the hell not?"

Robin quirked an eyebrow and glanced at the redhead.

"You never offer me anything."

"Sure I do. I offered you a book the other day."

"I don't recall that."

"Well, it's true."

"And where is that book?"

"It's…There."

"Right. There."

"In the shelves, on our room."

"Sure."

The girl sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, I never offer you anything! Except my UNDYING LOVE AND ADMIRATION!"

Robin stared at her for a second before snapping off a piece of the chocolate and eating it.

"You don't even like sweets!" yelled Nami.

"Usually, but this is very exquisite chocolate."

Nami bit her lip nervously.

"Please?" she asked, doing her best puppy eyes.

Robin ate another piece.

"You're making a fool of yourself."

"And you're mean!"

The archaeologist sighed and broke off another piece. She waved it a bit in front of Nami before eating it. Nami could see there was only a piece left.

"I swear I will taste that chocolate Nico Robin!"

Robin smiled her usual smile before slipping the last piece between her lips. Unexpectedly, Nami kissed her. The navigator lingered for a bit after stealing the piece. She took a step back smiling evily and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, a peculiar naughty glitter in her eyes.

"Told you so! Thanks!"

She ran before before Robin could say anything.

"You mischievous, bratty thief!" yelled out Robin. Once she was sure Nami wouldn't be able to see her, she smiled and returned to her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from FF.net, originally posted on 08-28-10


End file.
